


To Make you feel my love

by btvs35



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, first sanditon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvs35/pseuds/btvs35
Summary: Sidney has come in late from a rough day at work, how will Charlotte take his mind off it and onto her?Smut for the masses lol
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	To Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever written smut once before so be kind, hopefully you will enjoy it x

She let the water disturb the silence as it hit the floor, one drop at a time. She couldn’t even consider moving or going to bed until she heard him return. This happened far too often for her liking but knew he was doing his best to support his family. She had grown accustomed to an evening bath as she waited to hear the horses hooves, announcing that her husband was home. Sanditon had been a blessing, after all it was where they first met but it had also torn them apart. Therefore when it came to purchasing their marital home, Sidney had insisted on it being half way between Willingdon and the coast, the best of both worlds. He spent every day making up to her the mistakes he’d made and Charlotte was truly happy for it, she daydreamed about their future and slid further into the warm water.

It was the loud bang that awoke her, he was home and he wasn’t in a good mood. She scrunched dry her hair and grabbed the nearest towel and tentatively made her way to their bedroom. He was sat up in bed with a glass of whiskey already poured, this was not good news. His kravat tossed aside and sleeves undone. “Bad day?” she inquired, his expression was softening slightly. He loved to see her like this: not in a beautiful ballgown, not in those ghastly red swimming outfits but like this. Only a husband got to see his wife in only a towel, hair unbrushed and knotted, tiny droplets cascading down her skin, disappearing into places only he could touch. “The worst” he replied meaning to go on but the goddess in front of him simply put her index finger to her lips and let her towel slide from her damp body. She crawled to be next to him. “Charlotte, you’re all wet!” She was playing a game tonight and he was all too willing to learn the rules. “ As are you also, I think you better get out of those clothes” At no point was Mr Parker putting up a fight as she pulled his shirt above his head and undid the buttons on his breeches. She was still so fascinated by the male anatomy and would spent moments tracing every part of him.

It didn’t take Sidney long to put himself back in power, flipping her onto her back, sliding his tongue into her open mouth, moving his strong hands up and down her body, resting on her buttocks. His mouth moving south to her breasts. How perfect they were and how quickly they reacted to his touch . Charlotte’s body started to edge closer to his centre with every touch. His hand slipping into her favourite area, when touched together she was lost. “This is supposed to be about me cheering you up, Sidney!” God he loved it when she said his name, it made him thrust his fingers against her, quicker than before, she was so wet, it made it so easy to please her. “My dear, you have no idea how happy this makes me” He pressed his lips firmly onto hers as her button was pressed for the last time and she fell apart. Sidney’s pleasure would come, many times that night but later when curled up together, he truly felt the most pleasure. He entwined his fingers with her, staring to the ceiling.  
“I had a thought the other day, when Susan asked my opinion on marriage, I never truly understood what it meant, but now I know I do” His gaze now directed at his wife. “It means we take care of each other” she answered, almost reading his mind. “till death do us part…” the conversation over, sealed with a kiss. They would take care of each other for many years to come.


End file.
